


Of  Jealousy and his consequences

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Thad Harwood non la definisce gelosia, solo ... senso di appartenenza. Lui non è geloso, è una persona matura, consapevole di quello in cui si è cacciato e no, Thad non è geloso di Sebastian Smythe, lui è solo … possessivo, si, si sente possessivo. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of  Jealousy and his consequences

 Thad Harwood non la definisce gelosia, solo ... senso di appartenenza. Lui non è geloso, è una persona matura, consapevole di quello in cui si è cacciato e no, Thad non è geloso di Sebastian Smythe, lui è solo … possessivo, si, si sente possessivo.  
  
Anche in quel momento, mentre l’altro sta flirtando spudoratamente con Hunter, eppure Hunter Clarington ha ripetuto più volte di essere etero e soprattutto di non essere curioso di fare nuove esperienze eppure Thad si rende conto di come l’altro non si ritiri o non abbia mandato Sebastian a quel paese, deve essere a causa dell’alcool si dice nel momento in cui vede Sebastian, il suo Sebastian, sussurrare qualcosa ad Hunter e questi ridersela di gusto ignornado il braccio dell’altro che gli sta circondando i fianchi possessivo.  
  
“ Hunter … scusa, te lo rubo per cinque secondi “ disse prima di trascinare Sebastian verso il più vicino stanzino delle scope, in altre circostanze sarebbe arrivato fino alla loro stanza, ma in quel momento sentiva solo il bisogno di riaffermare il suo possesso sull’altro, di fargli capire che lui era suo, e di nessun’altro.  
  
Per sua fortuna anche Sebastian sembrava aver capito perché non appena ebbe chiuso la porta Thad si ritrovò sbattuto contro la suddetta porta, con l’altro che stava trafficando con i suoi pantaloni mentre lo baciava con urgenza.  
  
Gemette nella bocca dell’altro prima di aggrapparsi alle spalle di Sebastian, avrebbe preferito qualcosa ma anche quella sveltina nello sgabuzzino delle scope ma gli andava bene lo stesso, specie in quel momento mentre l’altro lo stava toccando.  
  
“ Dobbiamo farlo più spesso, non credi? >> gli chiese Sebastian emntre lo toccava con gesti lenti e cadenzati, l’altro voleva portarlo alla pazzia ma lui avrebbe resistito, era dotato di abbastanza autocontrollo per … fanculo l’autocontrollo si disse prima di spingere i fianchi in avanti alla ricerca della mano dell’altro, aveva bisogno di lui, aveva necessità che l’altro capisse che solo lui lo faceva stare bene, e forse quella era gelosia ma non gl’importava in quel momento, non con Sebastian che lo stava velocemente preparando.  
  
“ Cosa dobbiamo fare più spesso?” chiese ansimando aggrappandosi con forza alla maniglia della porta, fortuna che aveva chiuso a chiave altrimenti c’era il rischio che gli altri li trovassero. “ Devo farti ingelosire, sei così arrapante dopo “ fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di togliere le dita e sostituirle con qualcos’altro.  
  
Aveva pensato a tutto il bastardo pensò Thad prima di gemere, maledetto bastardo manipolatore si disse mentre cercava di non gemere una seconda volta, non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione, non dopo aver scoperto che era stato tutto un trucco.  
  
A Sebastian non sembrava importare, non mentre lo scopava con forza contro la porta, lui si che gemeva per due pensò distrattamente Thad mentre si mordeva il labbro cercando di non gemere. Ancora poco si disse prima di sentire la mano di Sebastian, ancora così poco e sarebbe venuto pensò mentre cercava le labbra di Sebastian in un bacio, non aveva bisogno della gelosia, non voleva in quel modo si disse prima di sentire un calore familiare inondarlo, ancora pochi tocchi e fu anche il suo turno e per fortuna sentì le braccia di Sebastian che lo sostenevano altrimenti sarebbe crollato perché non si sentiva più le gambe.  
  
“ Se volevi farlo c’erano altri modi, non era necessario farmi ingelosire “ disse non appena i suoi polmoni ripresero a lavorare a pieno regime. “ Forse, ma volevo provare, non credo che lo rifarò però “ rispose Sebastian prima di aprire la porta dello sgabuzzino. “ Lo voglio sperare, non farlo mai più “ disse prima di baciarlo per l’ennesima volta. “ Comunque avevo ragione “ disse Sebastian mentre si sistemavano gli abiti in modo da avere un aspetto presentabile. “ Su cosa? “ chiese curioso mentre si guardava intorno. “ Quando sei geloso sei tremendamente eccitante Harwood “ fu la risposta dell’altro prima di dargli una pacca sul sedere ed allontanarsi.


End file.
